1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of horse harnesses and in particular to a harness for sulky or harness horse racing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Harness or sulky racing involves a race horse pulling a sulky or cart with the driver being seated within the cart. Typically, the cart is very lightweight--since it is designed for racing--and comprises a utilitarian frame having two wheels and a driver's seat attached thereto. Two shafts extend from or form part of the frame, creating an opening therebetween within which the race horse is positioned. A harness attaches the shafts of the sulky to the horse. The harness also serves the purpose of being the attachment point for the various reins and lines which the driver uses to control the horse. The present invention is not, however, concerned with the latter purpose. Hence, such lines and reins and their connections to the horse and harness need not be further explained or described herein.
Since the harness connects the horse to the sulky, the harness plays an extremely important role in lap times and the horse's ability to win a race. An efficient harness would transfer all of the energy expended by the horse into propelling the sulky. An inefficient harness wastes a portion of the horse's energy in transferring the same to the sulky and results in slower lap times. Also, an inefficient harness unduly restricts the horse's breathing and prevents the horse from achieving the speed he or she may be capable of attaining.
Although the prior art harnesses have been developed to a high degree, they are nonetheless inefficient as compared to the present invention. One relatively old, but still current by the prior art standards, is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 566,498, issued Aug. 25, 1896. Even at that early date, it was known that a "rigid hitch" was highly desirable in harness racing. A "rigid hitch" is described by the inventor as a determinate distance between the horse and the sulky at the point of attachment between the two. The inventor then describes in detail his tug strap invention which is not germane to the present invention. Of interest, however, is FIG. 1 of the cited patent which illustrates, almost exactly, the present day prior art method of attaching the sulky shafts to the horse, and, therefore, the present day prior art construction of the harness. A bearing strap is secured to the top of the harness and loosely extends down each side terminating in a loop through which the shaft passes. A girth, which fits around the chest of the horse, is nonelastic and is attached to the saddle or upper portion of the harness. A girth strap is attached to the girth along the entire periphery thereof and wraps around the sulky shaft pulling the shaft down.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,000, issued in 1978, an obviously more contemporary patent, the inventor explains that the sulky is attached to the horse such that a downward pull on the shaft is effectuated in order to control the longitudinal and lateral stability of the sulky. The inventor then describes his invention which also is not pertinent to the present invention. It is to be noted, however, that the harness design of 1896 was still being used in 1978, and to the best of the knowledge of the inventor herein, is still being used today.
In a related field of prior art, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,521, issued in 1974, the inventor describes an elastic "cinch" for use with a saddle adapted for use with a riding horse. As explained therein, an elastic cinch is extremely advantageous over a solid nonelastic cinch which is usually made from leather. The nonelastic cinch, having no give, is uncomfortable and restricts a horse's natural breathing. Also, that on occasions, a horse will expand his chest cavity during the application of a saddle such that a "tightened" cinch will later become loose allowing the saddle to slip. Such problems are, as explained, overcome by an elastic cinch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,663, issued in 1980, is yet another example of an elastic cinch being applied to a saddle for a riding horse.
Unfortunately, prior art sulky racing harnesses still use nonelastic cinches or girths. Hence, notwithstanding the known advantages of an elastic girth which have been successfully adapted to riding horses, prior art sulky or harness racing horses still contend with nonelastic girths and their inherent disadvantages. As previously explained, the girth strap is used to pull the sulky shafts down and since it is attached to the girth and is nonelastic, the girth cannot be elastic. If the girth were elastic, the nonelastic bearing strap would negate the effects of an elastic girth.
Although well known for many years to be highly desirable, a rigid hitch is not attainable by the prior art harnesses due to the girth strap and the shaft loop attachment straps. U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,123, issued in 1972, attempted to overcome the forward and aft movement between the sulky shafts and the horse resulting from the prior art girth and loop straps by advancing a rigid shaft loop permanently affixed to the harness. However, such permanent fixation of the shaft loop eliminates adjustments for different sized horses requiring, as the inventor candidly acknowledges, special harnesses for different sized horses.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a harness which minimizes relative forward and aft movement between the horse and the sulky.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a harness which allows the use of an elastic girth.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a harness which allows a racing horse pulling a sulky to achieve lower lap times.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a harness which improves the energy transfer between a racing horse and the sulky being pulled by the horse.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a harness which will not slip forward, backward or sideway after being initially tightened.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a harness which will allow a horse pulling a sulky to breath more naturally.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a harness which provides a firm attachment of the sulky shafts to the harness.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a harness which allows for height adjustment of the sulky shafts relative to the horse and relative to the ground.